Ten Years Too Long?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Maka left Death City 10 years ago. Returing, she sees the changes in everyone, but nothing could prepare her for what Soul had become... MakaxSoul Hint: MakaxKid Rated T for languge
1. Chapter 1

The sky was a beautiful shade of orange. The sun was nearing the edge of the earth. Clouds swarmed the sky, taking on all sorts of odd and funny shapes. Several leaves floated by her face. One landed on her head causing her to laugh slightly. It'd been quite some time since she had returned. After turning Soul into a death scythe, Maka had taken off out of Death City. She very rarely had any partners, she mostly just fought on her own using her newly discovered weapon form thanks to her fathers blood that ran through her veins.

Death City hadn't changed much in ten years, but Maka sure had. Her hair was halfway down her back and no longer in pigtails. She wore a red shirt similar to her old one but less preppy. Her long black jacket and gloves still remained, but now she had a black mini shirt. Along with her appearance, her skill and strength had changed as well.

It'd been too long. Maka missed all her old friends. She especially missed Soul. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't hated herself for what she did. The day before she left, Soul had confronted her and told her straight out that he loved her. Maka felt the same, but him being so bold about it scared her. She lied and said she didn't feel the same. Now ever since she had regretted it. All she could think about for the last ten years was Soul Eater Evans.

Maka looked around and saw several familiar faces. Some recognised her and said "Hello's" other seemed to either not care, or didn't recognise her. But as she continued to look around, she couldn't find any of the faces she was really looking for. She knew if she found one she would find the rest. Getting down to last resorts, Maka went over to, what was obviously still, Kid's place. His place was still large and symmetrical. She smiled remembering his little freak-outs over none symmetrical things.

With a second's hesitation, Maka rang the door bell to Kid's place. She listened as she could hear it echo through the building. She heard shuffling and a lock turn before she was greeted by a short blonde girl... Patty.

"Hello?"

"Patty, do you remember me? It's Maka."

"Maka?" She examined Maka carefully. Maka took this moment to look over Patty. She hadn't changed much. Hair a bit longer, her outfit changed in colour. Instead of a red shirt it was purple, and still had jeans on.

"Maka! Ah I remember now!" She smiled cheerfully. "Come in... I'll get Kid and Sis!" Patty lead Maka to a couch in the middle of the living room.

A few seconds later Maka was attacked by Liz in a breath taking hug.

"Maka! Oh we've missed you so much!" Liz squeezed even tighter as she spoke.

"I-I've missed you guys too." Maka's voice cracked from the pressure.

Liz finally let go giving Maka time to look at her. Her outfit was the same as Patty's, but this time, Liz had short hair, about Patty's length. What finally caught Maka's eye, was Kid. He was littarly drop dead gorgeous.

His face was no different, but his yellow eyes were more piercing. His outfit still consisted of black, but the design had changed a little bit. But finally, his hair is what completed him. His Sanzu Lines were complete. Maka considered that maybe that was why he was so attractive now.

"Ah, Maka, why are you starring at me?" His voice had dropped slightly as well.

"Oh ah, sorry, I can't believe how much you have all changed!"

"We could say the same about you Maka." Liz stated, a smiled plastered on her face.

"Oh, right." Maka blushed.

"So Maka, what brings you back here?" Kid asked as a smirk crept across his face.

"I missed you guys." Maka let a large grin cover her face.

"Awww!" Patty hugged Maka tightly.

"Do I get a hug from you Kid?"

"Of course." He smiled and walked over to her, pulling her in close. Maka let his familiar sent fill her, reminding her of times in the past that they were 'together'.

"Hey Maka, did yeah know that Kid is now Lord Death?" Liz asked.

"Huh?"

"She means I have taken over in my fathers place."

"Whaaat? Lord Death is dead!"

"No. He... retired... yeah, we will call it that... anyway, I run things around here now."

"Wow. No wonder everything is so symmetrical." Maka winked then laughed.

"But of course." Kid smiled.

"So, how is everyone else?"

"Well, Chrona looks like a girl and works at the academy, Black Star and Tsubaki are engaged, your father has actually gotten back together with your mother, Stein is still crazy, and Soul, well no one sees him much really." Liz said with a laugh.

"My father is back with my mother? Really?"

"Yes, but they are off on a vacation at the moment." Kid stated.

"Oh. And, you never see Soul?"

"No we do, he just never talks, he keeps to himself a lot." Patty said.

"Oh. Where could I find him?"

"Same place, he never moved. Neither did Black Star and Tsubaki." Kid said smiling.

"Oh, well thanks, and Chrona?"

"You will find her living by the old basketball court. She lives in the small house that's there."

"Thanks. I'll be back."

"Wait, Maka." Kid had grabbed her wrist.

"Yeah?"

"You are staying here now... right?" He looked helpless and scared, a sight Maka hadn't seen since she left Death City.

"Of course." She smiled before gving Kid another hug, then took off toward her old home.

Maka found herself running. She knew the way all too well to really pay attention to where she was going, which caused her to bump into someone, sending all of them to the ground.

"Maka?"

Maka opened her eyes to see Black Star and Tsubaki.

Tsubaki's hair was down and she was wearing jeans and a green tank top. Black Star on the other hand, had grown quite a bit. He was at least up to Tsubaki's shoulder. His hair was a little bit longer, but still had it's goofy spike to it. His outfit consisted of a black muscle shirt and shorts, typical type of outfit for the young ninja. The three stood up to get off the hard pavement.

"Maka, I can't believe it's you!" Black Star yelled throwing himself to Maka in a hug. His voice had lowered a bit too.

"Black Star! Oh I've missed you sooo much!" She pulled herself out of his arms to look at him. He was drop dead gorgeous now too.

"Maka, when did you get back in town?" Tsuabki asked as she hugged Maka.

"A few hours ago." She let go. "So, where are you guys going... sorry for knocking you down..."

"It's okay, and we were heading to Soul's, I'm guessing you are too?" Tsubaki said.

"Yes actually. Everything has changed so much in these last ten years I've been gone. You two are engaged, Chrona apparently looks like a girl, Kid rules Death City, and now Soul is apparently a loner."

"Not completely. I still visit him all the time. He's normal for the most part." Black Star had said, but he wouldn't look at Maka.

"What is it Black Star? Your not telling me something.."

"It's just... the reason Soul is the way he is now... is because of you rejecting him.."

"What!"

"Yeah. Before he had admitted to you that he loved you, he had told me about it. I thought he was joking but he wasn't. After you rejected him, he seemed okay with it. He seemed fine until a year after you were gone. I guess things just kinda finally sunk in. He realised that you weren't coming back. Since then, he rarely leaves the house, and basically only talks to our small group, and that is very little too. He's never been the same since you left Maka."

Maka could feel her eyes sting. She tried to push back her tears but failed. Tsubaki and Black Star tried to calm the baling Maka.

"I knew it! I knew it! I fucking knew it!" Maka screamed over and over.

"You knew what already?" Black Star asked getting fed up.

"All these years. I thought it was maybe just me being paranoid, but now it all makes sense! Soul and I have had a shared wavelength still all this time! That's why I've missed him so much, I've been **needing** him. My wavelength craves it!"

"Are you saying you physically don't love or miss Soul? It's just your wavelength?" Tsubaki questioned, confusion now frozen on her face.

"No, I do, but our wavelength connection is what has kept it so strong." Maka's tears were few now as she regained control of her emotions.

"Oh, I get it now." Tsuabki said smiling.

"I don't." Black Star stated, crossing his arms.

"Oh Black Star. What Maka means is that her wavelength with Soul still remained after she left. Because of that, she has felt like she's needed Soul, more then she normally would. Get it?"

"Yeah. But instead of standing here in the middle of the street, why don't we just go and see him?"

"I agree." Maka said as she continued her walking.

* * *

Author's notes: Chapta one complete. Ready to meet the 10 year in the future Soul? I know I am.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Whatever Maka had thought about Soul, was forgotten once she saw him.

Black Star, Tsubaki and Maka stood in front of the apartment door. Tsubaki knocked on it yelling "Soul it's us, and we got a surprise for you!" Maka gulped, afraid of seeing Soul.

They could hear a lock turn before Soul stood in front of them.

His hair was only a little bit longer, but still as snow white as ever. His scarlet eyes were deadly and gorgerous at the same time. As Soul smiled, Maka noticed that his teeth seemed sharper. He was shirtless with boxers. His whole frame had become more muscular, quite similar to Black Star's frame. He was even more drop dead gorgeous then before. Maka's eyes ran down his chest and she saw the scar was faint but still noticable, Maka could feel guilt from the past wash over her as she was ripped from her trance by Soul.

"M-maka?" Obviously he had been oblivious to Maka's presence until that point.

"S-soul.."

"W-when did you get back?" Maka noticed the shock in his now deeper voice.

"I-... To be honest, I came to see you."

"You did? Why?"

"I-," Maka could feel her face getting hotter. "I lied to you. I did love you ten years ago. I always have, I... I was just scared. Oh Soul I'm so sorry!" Maka threw herself into Soul's arms, squeezing with all the strength she had as tears began to sting her eyes again.

Soul instantly threw his arms around her, sqeezing just as tightly. He looked up and saw Tsubaki and Black Star mouthing words to him, he took a second to read them,

"Want us to go?"

Soul nodded his head, the couple smiled before closing the door and walking off.

Still hugging Maka tightly, He lead her to the couch. They sat down, still keeping contact.

"M-Maka..." She moved to look into his eyes, her vision was blurry from the tears.

"You don't need to apoligise to me. I'm just glad your okay."

With a closer look at Soul's face, Maka realised his face was filled of sorrow, and fatigue.

"B-but Soul... I, I should have never lied to you... I should have never left you!"

"It doesn't matter now, all that matters is that your here, now."

"But, I've heard stories, your not even yourself."

"Aren't I?"

"No. I can even see that. You look like you haven't slept in years and your depression is quite obvious... it's bascially stained to your face... and it's all my fault." Maka lowered her head.

"No it's not. I'm still cool."

Maka looked up and starred into his eyes. A hint of what Soul once was lingerd there.

"Soul. Let me make it up to you."

"Make it up to me?"

"Yes."

"Ah-"

Soul was cut off my Maka's firm lips pressed to his. His arms quickly wrapped around her delicate frame. Soul allowed his tongue to slip out to trace her bottom lip. Maka moaned as she parted her lips. Their tongues entwined, exploring each others mouths. Maka could almost feel herself melting into Soul. They're bodies fit so well together. Maka thought about her past boyfriends, but none of them ever felt this right to her.

Unexpectedly their kiss ended. Both had forgot to breath as they made out. Maka looked at Soul intently.

He smiled, but it was a pitiful one.

"W-what is wrong?"

Soul struggled to control his breathing.

"I.. don't know. Something about you ... feels weird."

"Weird? Oh, maybe it's that I'm part weapon?"

"No. It's you. This doesn't feel real."

"W-what?"

"This is a dream isn't it? You've come to tease me again."

"What? No. Soul this is me."

Maka could see the pain and confusion in his eyes. If Maka wasn't mistaken, she'd almost think Soul was crazy.

"Soul, it really is me. I'm real."

"No. If you were, your boobs wouldn't be that big."

Maka could feel her jaw hit the ground. Not that this really surprised her, he always made fun of her chest before, she used to be flat, but now she filled out quite well.

"Wow. Okay Soul, I'm going to go. Bye." Tears stung Maka's eyes again as she quickly stood up and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

On the other side, she slid down the door and cried, over and over and over.

"How did your... visit go?" Black Star asked taking his eyes off Tsubaki who sat starring at him dreamily.

Maka had been invited to stay at Black Star's and Tsubaki's until she found a place. SHe had just walked in and they were already asking her questions.

"Horrible." Stepping into the light, the couple could see the redness of Maka's face.

"Oh my, what happened?" Tsubaki asked, running to Maka's side.

"I'm fine. Just Soul isn't. Seems you forgot to tell me that he's a little crazy." Maka stated as she sat down on the couch.

"Crazy? Soul is fine. What are you talking about?" Black Star questioned.

"He's crazy. Everything was going fine, we even kissed, but then, he looked at me and said something about me was weird. Then he went off saying I need to stop teasing him. Has he been dreaming about me or something?"

Black Star nodded.

"So then he thought I was just a dream..."

"Don't worry Maka, we will help convince him your real. Don't worry, we will go there tomorrow." Tsubaki said patting her shoulder.

"Okay. I'm going to go see Chrona. I'll be back okay?"

"Alright Maka." Tsubaki said as she watched Maka walk out the door.

* * *

Author's Notes: Chapta 2, done :) Good? Bad? Review~!


	3. Chapter 3

The cold usually didn't bother her, but tonight the air seemed to go right through her. The moon was high and bright. It laughed over and over as it always did, but for some reason Maka felt it was more directed at her then just there. She felt like an idiot for throwing herself at Soul. The moment had seemed right, the mood was even right, so it wasn't her that went wrong... it was him. But still, it annoyed her to think that Soul believe her to be a dream, just because of her boobs. His boob comments had always irked her, but now they are too big? When was that boy going to make up hid mind? She sighed as she made her way through the alleyway. If it wasn't for that fact that she was a weapon, she would have felt nervous. As she made her way through the basketball park, she momentarily stopped to look at the court. It'd seemed too long since the eight of them had played a game with the silly bets that were usually more like torture for the losers. Looking down she saw a basketball, she couldn't help herself. She picked up the ball and backed up a bit from the net. Moving her feet and body into place, she shot the ball, getting a direct shot. She smiled triumphantly. She had walked over and picked the ball back up. As she went to throw the ball again she heard a voice.

"M-Maka?" The voice had startled her, causing her to miss her shot.

Maka turned to see who owned the voice, it was a girl. The lighting from the moon lit up her features, making her quite easy to see. She had long pink hair, but it was up in a pony tail. She had deep blue emotionless eyes, and wore jeans and a white tank top.

"Ah, Hi... you know me?" Maka finally stopped gawking and asked.

"Y-yes... you don't regonise me?"

"N-no?"

"I-It's me... Chrona."

"C-chrona? No way!" Maka could feel her jaw hit the floor. This girl was beautiful, her body was shaped quite similar to Liz's but the chest was slightly smaller.

"Yes... W-what are you doing back here?" She asked as a smile crept across her lips.

"I ah, I came to visit you, but got sidetracked playing basketball with myself... Why did you come out here?"

"W-well, that ball is mine... I'm the only one who uses this court anymore, so... I was wondering who was here..."

"Oh, well I'm sorry."

"I-it's alright Maka. S-so, what brings you back to Death City anyway?"

"Well, I finished what I had set out for, so I had no need to stay away anymore, I actually thought I'd be gone much longer. So I returned to see all my old friends." Maka smiled as she could feel her face heat up slightly.

"W-well that's great. A lot has changed eh?"

"Yes... a lot has... like you, you've changed so much..."

"Y-you can thank Kid for that. He couldn't stand how 'unsymmetrical' my hair was. S-so one day him and the twins tackled me a-and cut my hair."

"Well you look great Chrona... But ah, can we go in your place? It's kinda cold out."

"O-oh, yes."

Chrona and Maka walked off the court and into the small house just over a bit from it. The house was meant for one, but it was fairly pretty inside. The walls were snow white with blue stripes. There was a smell in the house that reminded Maka of her mother's perfume when she was younger. Chrona led Maka to the living room. The two sat down on a small blue couch.

"S-so... how have you been Maka?"

"I've been... okay..." She tried to force a smile, but Chrona saw right through it.

"That's not like you Maka... W-what happened?"

"I... It's just Soul."

"T-the last time I saw him was at the gym downtown..."

"He goes to the gym? Oh... that explains it then."

Chrona raised a brow at Maka before continuing.

"Well, what did he do."

"He thought I was a dream."

"A... dream?"

"Yeah, he and I were... kissing then all of a sudden he said I was fake, that I was a dream... It hurt me..."

"Oh Maka..." Chrona placed her hands on Maka's shoulder's tentatively.

"Oh who cares about you and you're problems?"

Maka and Chrona looked back to see Ragnarok sticking out of Chrona's spine with his tongue hanging out. He hadn't changed at all, still same size and everything.

"Hey Ragnarok." Maka forced another smile.

"Don't talk to me."

"I have a cookie..." Maka lifted a chocolate chip cookie.

"C-Cookie? ... COOKIE!" His eyes almost stuck out of his head as he reached for the cookie like crazy.

"I'll give you the cookie if your nice."

"Okay! Okay! I'll be nice! I'll be nice!"

Maka and Chrona laughed as he got his hands on the cookie and munched in down in seconds.

"Do you got anymore?"

"But of course." Maka reached into the backpack she had been carrying with her and pulled out a box of cookies. Ragnaroks eyes popped out again as he ripped the box out of Maka's hands and chowed down.

"S-sorry about him... he's no different."

"That's alright, I didn't expect him to be." Maka smiled.

"So M-maka... what are you gonna do about Soul?"

"I don't know... Tsubaki and Black Star said they would help me tomorrow but I don't know..."

"A-are you giving up or something?"

"Giving up? No, well maybe... Kid and I have some serious history too. I know he still loves me and I know I still love him... if things don't work out with Soul, I may go back with Kid. I'm wanting to get married and have kids of my own someday... That wouldn't be possible with someone who thought I was only a dream.."

"Yes..."

"Anyway, enough about me Chrona, let's talk about you... Like look at you, and I don't mean just the hair... you ah...-"

"Look like a girl... Y-yes I know..."

"Yeah..."

"With help from e-everyone, I managed to look like a girl, and well.. e-everything else just happened on it's own... though I'm still stuck with him.." She said gesturing to her back.

"Well I think this is great Chrona, would it be possible for me to stay the night?"

"Y-yes."

"Thanks... I have an idea! Can I use your phone?" Maka asked as she stood up suddenly.

"Ah, y-yes, it's over there." She pointed toward the window. The telephone sat on a table by the window.

"Thanks."

Maka picked up the phone and dialed Tsubaki and Black Star's house. The phone rang a few times before a winded Black Star answered.

"H-hello?"

"Heey Black Star."

He paused to catch his breath.

"What's up?"

"I'm going to be staying the night at Chrona's. And, I have an idea."

"And what's ... that?" His voice was filled of curiosity and fear.

"When we go to see Soul tomorrow, why don't we bring everyone, like our small group, throw a small party. Make him realise this is all real."

"That's a great idea."

"So I will call Kid's place?"

"Yeah, you do that... I got ah... other things to- ... Yeah yeah I know one second Tsubaki. Ah, yeah, I gotta go Maka, we will meet up tomorrow at Soul's place at... two?"

"Sounds good, byee."

"See yeah tomorrow." He hung up, leaving Maka with the dial tone.

"Now to call Kid's place."

Maka punched in Kid's number and waited through three rings before a voice answered her.

"Hello? Shinigami residance." The voice was followed by giggles.

"Heey Patty. Is Kid there?"

"Oh Hey Maka! Yes one second." She heard the phone be put down. After a few seconds of silence, Maka could hear the phone be picked back up.

"Hello Maka."

"Hey Kid. I have a question."

"And that would be?"

"Can you Liz and Patty all go to Soul's place tomorrow for a small party at two?"

"Sure. Things must have worked out with you two." Maka could hear a pain and anger in his voice.

"Actually no."

"Oh? That's unfortunate." Maka almost scowled, she could feel the sarcasum in his voice.

"Yeah well, If things don't work, I have another idea."

"And what's that?"

"I'm not telling." She smiled into the receiver.

"Alright." Maka could hear a slight laugh from the other end of the line.

"Well I'll go, see you tomorrow Kid."

"Good-bye Maka."

Maka placed the phone back down and turned to smile at Chrona.

"Well, I think it's all planned."

"T-that's good." Chrona smiled faintly.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well next chapta on it's way... Don't like? Don't read. :) Review~!

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was overly bright that morning. Maka squinted as she sat up, rubbing her head. She stretched with a loud yawn as she looked around the room. Chrona wasn't out yet so Maka figured she was still asleep. Maka's back was stiff from sleeping on the couch, but she managed to stand and walk to the bathroom. She paused in the mirror to look at her reflection. Her face looked sleepy still, and her hair was slightly messy, but despite all that, she could not believe how mature she looked. Her eyes were slightly piercing. Her hair colour had darkened a little bit over the years. Her whole look had become more beautiful, and that was just her face, if she was to analyze her whole body she would be in the bathroom for a while. She quickly finished her business and walked out to see Chrona with food sitting on the table for her and Maka. She briefly wondered just how long she had been in the bathroom.

"M-morning Maka. I-I made you breakfast."

"Thank you Chrona." The two sat down and dug into their food.

"Did... you sleep well?" Chrona asked breaking the silence.

"Yes I did, thank you."

There was little conversation as they ate. After they finished Maka took care of the dishes, not giving Chrona an option of course. After that the two sat down on the couch in front of the T.V. Maka had picked up the controller to turn on T.V, but nothing happened.

"It ah... I have no cable yet..." Chrona explain as a blush crossed her cheeks.

"Oh.. That's okay. We can just talk to pass time."

"Okay..."

The two actually managed to talk for hours. The topics flipped form one thing to another.

"So, what's it like working in the academy?"

"Oh... I-its nice. The children are nice."

"What do you teach?"

"I ah... I look after the young kids that get raised there."

"Oh nice."

"Y-You should work there Maka... You'd be a great battle teacher."

"Yeah, maybe." Maka smiled to her.

"S-so Maka... What are you going to do if you plan fails?"

"Plan? You mean the party were putting on for Soul?"

"Yes.."

"Well if Soul wont believe I exsist I will give up. I love him, but if he's going to be like that I'm not going to waist my time on him, there is still one other guy I can be happy with." Maka smiled.

Maka looked up the clock and saw it said 1:47pm.

"Oh crap we gotta go Chrona!"

"O-oh!"

Maka quickly grabbed her backpack and practically pushed Chrona out the door.

When they arrived at Soul's, everyone was already outside waiting. Everyone was carrying bags full of junk food.

"Ready?" Maka asked the group with a smirk.

"Yup." They all replied.

Maka took a deep breath and lead everyone upstairs. She took one more deep breath before knocking on the door. There was sounds of shuffling and locks turning before Soul appeared. Still shirtless and in boxers.

"W-what are you all doing here?" He questioned.

"We came to throw a party now that Maka is back." Black Star stated with a laugh.

"Ah... Here?"

"Yes silly." Tsubaki said.

"Ah... okay." Soul moved so everyone could walk in.

Everyone set up the food and drink table and Black Star put on music.

Everyone laughed and danced and told jokes, Soul even seemed to be having fun. They took pictures and played silly kids games, but finally, Maka was ready.

Soul was standing in the corner of the room watching everyone make fools of themselves as he laughed. Maka approtched him and he looked over to her and smiled brightly.

"Oi, Maka, cool party right?" If he was thinking this was a dream or not, Maka was just happy to hear him sound like his old self.

"Yeah it's great. Are you having fun?"

"Oh yeah! It's the coolest party I've been too in years, even the party to celebrate that I became a death scythe wasn't this cool.. but maybe that was just because you weren't there." He winked at her.

Maka had forgotten that she left the day before his party. She tried to shrug off the guilt and decided to come out and ask Soul the question she needed an answer for.

"Soul."

"Yeah?"

"Do you still think I'm a dream?"

He starred into her eyes. He almost looked angry, but then he sighed and placed his hands on Maka's shoulders.

"Maka... there is no way this is you... You told me the day you left that you would never return to me. You made sure I understood that before you left. So why now, would I believe this is you. It has to be a dream."

"No Soul. You've just dreamt of me so much that you can't tell the difference between dream and reality."

"Maybe... but unless you can prove to me this is real, I'm going to believe you're only a dream." He finally let go of her and looked back over to the group of friends.

Maka understood why he was saying what he was, and she didn't blame him. But now, she could prove it to him... but how? Pinching? That usually worked for her, then she got an idea that was so brilliant, she smirked.

She looked through her backpack and pulled out something. Holding it behind her back, she walked up to Soul and used her free hand to tap his shoulder. He looked over to her in confusion.

"What?"

"Maka... CHOP!" A large hardcover book slammed down in Soul's head sending him to the ground to wither in pain.

Everyone stopped and looked at them in awe. Soul rocked back and forth on the ground gripping his head as tears streamed down his face.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!"

"STILL THINK I'M A DREAM?" Maka yelled, large smirk still plastered on her face.

Soul sat up slowly, one hand still gripping his hand. He starred deeply into her eyes. His face went from pain, to confusion, to shock, and finally happiness all under a few seconds.

"M-maka?"

"Finally!"

Soul jumped up and wrapped his arms around Maka tightly.

"Y-You are real." He said it only loud enough for Maka to hear.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you..." She laughed as she let go of him.

"So how long have you been back?"

"Hm... the most recent 'dream' you had where you kissed me."

"O-oh..." He blushed.

"Yay you two are back together!" Patty cheered happily.

Black Star pulled Tsubaki's waist so the two were standing together smiling at them. Chrona stood beside Liz smiling, but Kid had his hands in his pockets looking sad.

_K-Kid... _Maka thought as guilt washed through her. Did she really want Soul that much? She had so much history with Kid. She had always loved him...

"W-wait!" Maka yelled pulling herself out of Soul's embrace.

"W-what?" Everyone asked at once, confusion frozen on their faces, including Kid.

"I... I don't know.." Maka lowered her head in defeat.

* * *

Author's notes: Dun... Dun... DUN! Oh No! Is Maka having second thoughts? After all shes gone through? Stay tuned XD Oh and I apologise that this chapta kinda sucked XD ) Good? Bad? Review! :) Oh and I'd like to thank Eurwen de Vrill who had posted a review with the AMAZING idea with Soul and da book ) So thank you Eurwen ;) Anyway, update soon, give me your idea's like always ;)

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
